NAND flash chips are often times used in embedded systems for non-volatile data storage. Generally, a flash chip has a limited number of write cycles, and an embedded system micro controller writes and reads to and from the flash chip. The file system used for data storage manages the storage and retrieval of the data. The data is mapped using cluster numbers and each cluster can have many sectors of 512 bytes. When the file write is performed, the file system checks for the first free cluster and writes the data into that cluster. In frequent delete and write type of operations, the file system uses the same clusters repeatedly and reduces the life of those particular clusters. When those frequently used clusters no longer function due to overuse, the flash chip must be discarded, thus wasting a large portion of useable memory.